


Challenge Accepted

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri: Post-KOTET [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Joyful sex, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sapphic, Shameless Smut, Sith ladies having fun, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Women in Love, laughing during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: "Tease me." Lana's issued the challenge; Viri's happy to accept. PWP with enthusiastic consent and loving partners in an established relationship. Warm and fluffy because Lana and Viri always are. <3





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Celith Wraine for the prompt that started this piece; "kissing everywhere but the mouth." 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads, comments, leaves kudos and links my work. The support and encouragement mean a lot!

2 am on Odessen. Two Sith lords, wrapped in each other’s arms, safe and momentarily sated, in a warm bed in their suite in the heart of the Alliance’s fortified base.

“I'm not tired yet,” Viri murmurs, holding her close. “Your choice, now?” 

Lana smiles and whispers in her ear, enjoying the blush that spreads further across Viri’s pale cheeks with every word and the way her eyes go wide. The fact that Viri can be bashful, even when they’re naked together in bed and have spent the past few hours making love, never fails to amuse her. 

“I’d love to,” Viri says, kissing her. Lana shivers as Viri’s large hands run up and down her sides, drawing her closer. “One condition.”

”Name it,” Lana says, kissing across her collarbone and tasting salt on her lips. 

“Minds open,” Viri murmurs. It’s their safety tactic; extra reassurance that the other is always fully invested in anything that is happening. 

”Without a doubt,” Lana replies, as Viri stretches out over her. “Viri...thank you. I know it’s new to you, and…” 

Viri smiles shyly. “I’ll learn for you, lover.” 

“Force, I love you,” Lana hisses, rolling them over and running her tongue across the hollow under Viri’s neck. “But…you first.” 

“Stars,” Viri moans, tipping her head back. 

”You’re mine,” Lana breathes, wrapping her arms around Viri. She kisses her way across Viri’s chest, worrying each nipple gently with her teeth. When Viri is breathing hard she drops down to her stomach, kissing across the tender skin and tracing the outline of each muscle with her tongue. Her teeth close around the edge of Viri’s navel and pull. 

Viri stares down at her. _More._

Lana obliges, pulling harder, and Viri writhes. 

”Look at you,” Lana murmurs, rising to kiss Viri again. “I love seeing you come alive like this.” 

”It’s so good,” Viri whispers, wrapping arms and legs around Lana and nuzzling into her shoulder. 

”Mmmm,” Lana growls, grabbing Viri’s hips and pressing her closer. “Dance with me?" 

"Yes," Viri breathes, gyrating her hips and rubbing herself against Lana. Her hands wander up and down Lana’s back, tracing the enticing contours of her muscles, and a groan escapes her as Lana’s stomach slides against her own. Her mouth finds Lana’s, and they kiss deeply as they move, their bond sparking between them. 

Lana holds her eyes as she snakes one hand between them, pleasuring Viri with nimble fingers. As Viri hisses and bites her lip, enjoying the sharp shards of pleasure coursing through her, Lana’s teeth close on her earlobe. Plaintive whimpers escape Viri as Lana moves against her, her fingers relentlessly strumming against Viri’s core. 

”Are you going to come for me?” Lana whispers in Viri’s ear, her voice low and urgent. 

Viri opens one eye and smirks at her. “Nah. Not yet.” 

Lana snorts, and it’s enough to stop them both in their tracks, laughing until tears bubble up in the corners of their eyes. Viri throws her arms over her head, giggling uncontrollably as Lana sits up. 

”What is so funny?” Lana chuckles, straddling her hips. 

”I have no idea,” Viri says, bouncing slightly against Lana. “I feel so good.” 

”You and me both,” Lana says, gazing down at her with hooded eyes. “I always do, with you.” 

Lana reaches over to the bedside table for a half-finished glass of wine, left over from dinner. After taking a long sip, she offers it to Viri. 

”Naboo red wine…bliss,” Viri says, savoring the drink and handing it back to Lana to finish. “The two sips of it I can have, anyway.”

”I’d rather drink you,” Lana says hungrily, putting the empty glass back on the table and kissing Viri. The wine warms their lips, and Viri purrs and draws Lana closer. 

”Can I ravish you?” Lana whispers, licking the shell of Viri’s ear. 

”Please do,” Viri replies, closing her eyes. 

”So polite,” Lana grins, pulling Viri to the end of the bed. “I think I heard a ‘please’ there, even.” 

”I’m known for my good manners,” Viri murmurs. 

“Are you, now?” Lana breathes, kneeling above Viri and kissing down her torso again. “Let’s see if I can get another ‘please’ out of you.” 

”Do your worst,” Viri giggles.

“Find this funny, do you?” Lana says, and tickles Viri’s stomach.

“Lana!” Viri doubles over, laughing. Lana takes the opportunity to kneel by the side of the bed and pull Viri’s legs over her shoulders. 

“I love your laugh,” Lana smiles. “But right now, I’d rather hear you moan.” 

”Make me,” Viri challenges her, sucking in a breath as Lana licks and nips her inner thighs.

“Challenge accepted,” Lana murmurs. Viri whimpers as Lana strings butterfly kisses along her hip bone, opening her mouth to graze the tender skin with her teeth. 

”Do it,” Viri whispers, looking down at her. “Bite.” 

Lana obliges, hard enough to be felt; soft enough not to actually hurt. 

“More,” Viri whimpers, and Lana leaves another gentle bite on her hip, soothing the skin with her tongue. She dips her tongue deep into Viri’s heat, smiling when Viri arches her back and keens. When Lana replaces her tongue with fingers, first two and then three, Viri tosses her head. 

_Not laughing now, hmmm?_ Lana’s voice is liquid fire. 

Viri’s eyes roll back as Lana’s tongue lashes her clit, tracing one number after the next. When Lana reaches eight, she repeats the figure again and again as Viri cries out. Her free hand strokes Viri’s stomach, delighting in the way the muscles contract under her palm. When she feels Viri tense, she increases her pressure. Viri comes with a shout, pounding her fists into the mattress hard enough to make the bed shake. 

Viri is still panting as Lana gently cuddles up to her side, kissing her face and lips. 

“Love you, mine,” Viri whispers in Sith, hugging Lana to her. 

”Love you too, sweet one,” Lana says, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

Viri takes a deep breath. “You up for more? What you asked for?” 

“Yes. You sure you’re all right with it?” Lana asks, searching Viri’s face. 

“I am, as long as you are. If you want to stop, the word is ‘red,’” Viri breathes. “If you’re fine but you’ve had enough and you want to come, the word is ‘silver.’” 

”Got it,” Lana says, kissing her deeply. Viri’s tongue wraps around hers possessively, drawing her closer, and Lana groans. 

”Did you like that kiss?” Viri whispers when she finally moves away. “Yes? Good. You might need to remember it for a while.” 

”What?” Lana says, amused. Viri moves away before Lana can kiss her again properly. 

”Tease,” Lana mutters. 

”Exactly,” Viri says with an impish smile. She trails hot kisses across Lana’s entire face, except for her lips. 

Lana grits her teeth. ”Brat." 

Viri gives her a diabolical leer and bows her head. When her mouth is almost on Lana’s she moves away again, and Lana growls. A flicker of doubt crosses Viri’s face. 

_Are you sure this is exactly what you want?_ Viri asks silently, locking eyes with Lana. 

_Yes, lover,_ Lana replies, caressing her face. _I promise you, I'm having fun. If I’m not, you’ll know immediately. Keep going. Be a brat._

Viri nods and kisses down Lana’s neck, stopping at all her favorite spots. Lana purrs her approval and puts one hand on Viri’s head, stroking her hair. 

“Turn over,” Viri whispers in Lana’s ear. When Lana rolls to her stomach, Viri’s fingertips ghost down the hollow of her spine, followed by her tongue. She puts one arm under Lana’s hips to pull her up to her hands and knees, and crouches behind her. Viri’s lips trace every muscle in her back, and when she gets to Lana’s neck she moves her hair aside to nuzzle, but when Lana turns her head for a proper kiss, Viri moves away again. Lana swears under her breath. 

”Hey. You told me to be a brat,” Viri shrugs and smiles. 

”Have I created a monster?” 

”Quite possibly,” Viri agrees, kissing Lana’s throat again as her hands restlessly travel across Lana’s body, finding her breasts and cupping them. When Lana moans, Viri’s fingers slide across the nipples, rolling them between thumbs and forefingers until they are hard. Lana growls in protest as one hand leaves her breasts, only to cry out a second later as one of Viri’s long fingers slides into her core. 

Lana drops to her elbows as Viri adds another finger and kisses the small of her back. Viri is relentless, curling her fingers as they plunge deep, and trailing along Lana’s folds as they pull out. Lana’s hips begin to pick up speed and her breath catches in her throat. Viri matches her stroke for stroke, until she suddenly slows down, keeping Lana on the edge. 

_Are you all right? Still enjoying this?_ Viri asks, putting a warm hand on her shoulder. 

_Loving it,_ Lana replies. _More._

Viri leans over her, letting her breasts brush against Lana’s back, and kisses her cheek gently. 

_More? Oh yes. We can do more, beloved._

* 

Hours seem to pass. Or minutes, or seconds, or years. All Lana knows is that every atom in her body is attuned to Viri; to her ministrations. Lana is sprawled across the mattress, covered in sweat, completely lost in pleasure. Viri’s knowing mouth travels up and down her spine, tenderly kissing every sweet spot; spiking ecstasy through every nerve. Lana clutches the mattress with both hands and cries out, again and again, as Viri’s tongue traces patterns along her ribs. 

_You taste of salt and flowers,_ Viri purrs, her voice resonating in Lana’s head. _And adrenaline. Lust. You’re delicious._

Two fingers slip back inside Lana, moving agonizingly slowly. Even when Lana cants her hips, Viri refuses to speed up. Instead she drapes herself across Lana’s back, kissing her neck and sucking on the pulse point. Her other arm winds around Lana’s waist, holding her close. 

_Good?_ Viri asks. 

_So good,_ Lana’s voice is ragged even in her mind. _I feel you…everywhere._

Viri moans as she presses herself closer to Lana and nods, finally picking up the pace. The pressure rises again, and Lana keens. She’s almost there, and maybe she’ll come this time, and…and…Viri moves away completely. Lana moans plaintively, rocking her hips to seek contact. 

“Silver...Viri, silver. Silver. Kiss me!” Every nerve in Lana’s body is aching for release, and she sobs as she rolls over and opens her arms. 

Viri is on her instantly, kissing her deep and long, and Lana arches up into her, seeking as much contact as possible.

"All right, no more teasing," Viri whispers, holding Lana close and kissing her again. “How do you want it, beloved?” 

“Your mouth. Just that. I need to come,” Lana whimpers. “Please…” 

”Shhh,” Viri soothes her. “I’ve got you, love.” 

As Viri slides down the bed and runs her tongue up Lana's folds, Lana bucks into her, sobbing. Viri reaches up to grab one of her hands, lacing their fingers together. 

Lana gasps and nods, digging her nails into the soft skin of Viri’s hand. _Your tongue. Deeper. Oh Force, Viri. Just like that. More._

Viri’s mouth closes around Lana’s clit, and Lana screams into the silence of the room as Viri begins to suck. Her free hand snakes down Lana’s body, resting for a long moment on her belly, before two fingers slip into Lana’s heat, moving in rhythm with her tongue.  
Lana’s hips rock wildly, and Viri lets her set the pace, diving deep into her with eager fingers and lips. 

Lana blinks up at the ceiling before closing her eyes and crying out, again and again. Fire. Electricity. Viri’s voice in her head, sweetly dark and tender; Viri's head between her legs; Viri’s tongue caressing her; every motion focused solely on Lana’s pleasure; every sense attuned to Lana’s reactions. 

_!!!!Viri!!!!_ Lana pants in time with Viri’s strokes, kicking her feet and squeezing Viri’s hand hard enough to leave bruises. 

Viri looks up at her, locking eyes, and it’s enough. Lana keens desperately and thrashes as she comes. Viri holds her hand as she tumbles through one wave and then a second, and gently slows her motions as Lana calms and collapses on the mattress. 

When Lana is finally still, Viri sits up, runs a hand across her shiny face and slowly licks her palm and fingers, one by one. 

”Force, you are _delectable_ ,” Viri whispers, and the words send a shiver through Lana. An exhausted smile curls across her lips as Viri wraps a blanket around them both. Love and affection are flowing through the bond like honey, and they both revel in the afterglow, holding each other tightly. 

”That was…sublime,” Lana tells her, kissing her tenderly. Viri’s lips are tangy with Lana’s pleasure, and her eyes are bright with delight. Her hair is in her face – as usual – and Lana gently brushes the curls back to see her.

”You’re so beautiful when you’re swept up," Viri replies, snuggling under the blanket. Viri smells of sex and sandalwood, and Lana inhales deeply, taking it in as she cuddles closer. 

“Love,” Lana murmurs, kissing Viri’s neck. Exhaustion is closing in quickly, and Lana feels her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. 

Viri mumbles something, but she too is too tired to be coherent anymore, and her eyes close as she rests her head on Lana’s. 

Daybreak on Odessen. Two Sith lords, wrapped in each other’s arms, safe and momentarily sated.


End file.
